


Truth and Trust

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [8]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Wally, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars, Wally finally spills about her past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: The Team unlocks Wally's tragic backstory.





	Truth and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to give credit to 1CaptainJordan1 for giving me the idea that Wally has scars from what happened to her. The thought hadn't even occurred to me before.  
> Also I'd like to apologize for the inactivity. Holidays are coming and I'm slowly working on the next chapter of Grayson, so thank you for being patient.

“Hey, Wally! We’re all heading to the beach in a couple hours! You coming with?” Wally grimaced slightly, grateful she had her back turned to Robin so he couldn’t see her face. Forcing a smile, she turned slightly to look at him, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I think I have something to do back home, but I’ll see if I can make it, okay?” She waved and hurried into the Zeta tube before she could get caught faking her smile, sighing as she stepped into Central. She made her way home, stopping at Jitters to pick up something to eat and drink, lost in her own thoughts and worries. She stepped into her home, hardly registering that Iris had greeted her before speaking. “Aunt Iris, I need some advice…”

“O-Of course, Wally. Is everything alright?” Iris asked, a bit worried that Wally hadn’t even bothered saying hello before getting right to what she wanted. “Did one of the boys say something during your mission today?”

“No, no… Well, not  _ during  _ the mission…” Wally said, shaking her head slightly. “Robin said the Team is going to the beach in a couple hours and he invited me to come, but… I…” She hugged herself, fingers digging into her arms. “I haven’t even told them…” Iris’s expression softened, her arms wrapping around Wally and pulling her close.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, honey, but I think you should tell them. They’re your friends and I think they should know what you’ve been through. Or at least an idea of what you’ve been through. Besides,” Iris said, pulling away and gently rolling up Wally’s sleeves. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s your choice, however. Just don’t let your uncle know you wore your bathing suit around a bunch of boys, okay?” Iris smiled and winked, releasing her and heading back to the kitchen table to keep working. Wally watched her go before looking down at her exposed forearms, scars littering her skin. Clenching her fists, she went upstairs to her room, digging out her bathing suit and pulling it on.

“...” She stared at herself in the mirror, eyes looking over every scar on her body. She took a deep breath, slapping her hands on her cheeks to shake herself out of her bad mood. “C’mon, Wally, there’s nothing to be scared of…!” Taking another breath, she grabbed her bathing suit cover, pulling it on over her bathing suit and packing a bag with a change of clothes, some sunscreen, her phone, her sunglasses, and any snacks she had laying around her room. She hurried downstairs, calling out “Bye, Aunt Iris! I’ll be back later!” as she ran out the door. She hurried to the nearest Zeta tube, taking it to Mount Justice. As she approached the beach, she hid behind a nearby tree and peeked out at her friends, starting to regret her decision. Before she could back out and hurry back home, she was spotted.

“Hey, KF! What’re you doing over there? Party’s over here!” Wally tensed at Robin’s voice, her breathing starting to pick up as the Team hurried over to greet her. She stumbled backwards and into the shadows, keeping herself partly hidden so they couldn’t see her as clearly. How was she going to explain herself? Would they even understand? This was a bad idea. Bad idea bad idea bad idea abort abort ABORT ABORT  **ABORT!** Her mind raced, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation, but she was frozen in place. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“U-Um, I… uh…” she stuttered, trying to think of an excuse to leave. Conner noticed she had herself too far in the shadows to be seen clearly, walking towards her to try and coax her out. Wally noticing him advancing and stepped away, stepping backwards and falling onto her back in the sunlight. She stared fearfully up at Conner standing over her, his silhouette against the sun morphing into her father. Instinctively, her arms came up to cover her face, white scars on display for everyone to see. No one moved. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity until Conner snarled, hands clenched into tight fists.

“Who did this?” Wally peeked out from behind her arms, confused.

“Huh…?” She focused on Conner, surprised to see a look of rage and anger on his face, though it wasn’t directed at her. Never at her. Not from Conner.

“Who did this to you?! I’ll return the favor to them!” Wally quickly scrambled into a sitting position, grabbing one of Conner’s hands like she was afraid he would go rampaging off to find her assailants.

“Don’t-!” she started to protest, but stopped herself when she realized who she was trying to defend. “Conner, please. Don’t do anything. I have it under control…” Conner growled a bit, but relaxed slightly. Kaldur stepped forward, gently helping her to her feet.

“I think you should tell us what has happened to you,” he said softly, making sure she was alright before releasing her. Wally looked at Kaldur, then to Conner, M’gann, and finally Robin. His expression was carefully blank, but she could tell he was just as worried, if not more so than anyone else.

“Okay…” she said, swallowing slightly. “Okay. I’ll talk. But you all have to promise not to do anything rash and dangerous, okay? I have it all under control now.” Once she got affirmatives from everyone, she nodded. “...When I was younger, my parents… weren’t nice people. My mother was negligent and wouldn’t watch over me properly. I was always able to just open the front door and leave to find Aunt Iris or Uncle Barry. My father, on the other hand, he… well, he was more of the physical abuse type. You can see his handiwork, obviously. But this is only a small portion of what he did to me…” She reached for the zipper of her bathing suit cover, Robin speaking up.

“Wally, you don’t have to-”

“I do. You all deserve to know.” She slipped her cover off, revealing that her entire body was covered in scars. M’gann noticed that there was some odd scars on her back, moving closer to get a better look, eyes narrowing before widening, a gasp coming from her.

“Wally, he carved ‘Freak’ into your back…?” she whispered.

“He wanted to remind me of what he thought I was. I’m just glad you don’t notice it unless you’re really looking…”

“I knew he was a terrible person, but… I’d never imagine he would do…  _ this  _ to his only daughter…” Robin muttered, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter know. The damage is done and I don’t have to worry about him anymore. They’re not allowed anywhere near me.” Silence filled the space again, Wally shaking herself out of it. “Anyway, we’re not here to talk about my tragic backstory. You guys started the party without me!”

“Wally…” Kaldur said softly, frowning a bit. “We are here for you if you ever need to talk.”

“That’s all I ask.” 


End file.
